


Иван Царевич и Серый Волк

by Bianca Neve (Kathie_snow)



Series: Захватывающие приключения Сережи Волка и Ворона Вороновича [1]
Category: Original Work, Russian Tales, Иван-царевич и серый волк | Ivan Tsarevich and the Fire Bird and the Gray Wolf
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, M/M, Necromancy, Were-Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:11:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve





	Иван Царевич и Серый Волк

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrettyPenny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPenny/gifts).



       — Я не понимаю, почему ты так медлишь? — Волк отодвинул трубку от уха, когда возмущенный голос сестры стал слишком уж сильно резать слух, и скривился, радуясь, что сейчас та не видит его лица. — Из двух недель осталась одна, серьезно, Сережа, я начинаю подозревать, что ты пообещал мне помочь, только чтобы отделаться!  
      Это был несправедливый упрек, и именно так Волк и сказал Василисе:  
      — Какой несправедливый упрек! — он прищурился в зеркало заднего вида и быстро перестроил машину в соседний ряд. — Вот что я получаю за свою искреннюю помощь.  
      — Ты еще мне не помог. И я припоминаю, что ты хотел свою долю, так что не надо про искренность…  
      — Я перезвоню, — перебил Волк и захлопнул телефон, не дожидаясь ответа.  
      Дурацкие упреки, как будто ему самому нравилось терять время, как будто это так просто — подобраться к сыну миллионера настолько близко, чтобы завязать знакомство. Как будто…  
      Глубоко вдохнув, Волк резко ударил по тормозам.  
      Машина дернулась, останавливаясь, ремень впился в грудь, выталкивая из легких воздух, и на одно мгновение Волк оглох и ослеп и перестал дышать — чтобы тут же прийти в себя, когда правую ладонь обожгло огнем. Он поранился, черт, поранился! Хмурясь и пытаясь восстановить дыхание, Волк оторвал руку от руля — пальцы разжались с трудом, — чтобы оценить ущерб.  
      И…  
      Неделя, понял он, не задалась.  
      Сегодня по несчастливому стечению обстоятельств был как раз понедельник, то, что должно было стать небольшой царапиной, превратилось в самую настоящую аварию, гудки затормозивших сзади автомобилей резали уши, а Волк бормотал:  
      — Черт, черт, черт, — выбираясь из машины.  
      В ярком свете фонарей его ужасные подозрения обрели плоть. На руке не было крови: ни пореза, ни ссадины, ничего такого, и лучше бы были, потому что несколько аккуратных, ровных строчек, пересекающих ладонь, два десятка слов — это выглядело гораздо хуже. Это выглядело как самый настоящий кошмар.  
      Встряхнув головой, он сжал руку в кулак, оглядываясь и стараясь оценить масштаб бедствия. Машина, врезавшаяся в него, стояла неподвижно, за ней образовалась небольшая пробка, водители не стеснялись демонстрировать раздражение с помощью гудков и ругани, но Волку было плевать. Все его внимание было приковано к водительскому сидению второго автомобиля.  
      Дверца распахнулась, и наружу буквально вывалился до смерти перепуганный паренек. Его светлые волосы торчали во все стороны, глаза вытаращились почти комично, лицо было белым, как мел, но Волк все равно едва не улыбнулся.  
      Это был он.  
      Иван Царевич-младший, единственный сын Ивана Царевича-старшего, широко известного в узких кругах бизнесмена. Похоже, удача все же не окончательно отвернулась от Волка… Хотя, если вспомнить о до сих пор горящей ладони, не так уж ему стоило полагаться на удачу.  
      — С вами все в порядке? — затараторил Иван так быстро, что получился скорее бессвязный набор звуков, чем слова. — Вы поранились? Ваша машина сильно пострадала? Господи, я знаю, я нарушил дистанцию, Господи, отец меня точно убьет, я только-только получил права, вас надо отвезти в больницу?..  
      Волк, слегка опешивший под этим потоком сознания, взял себя в руки и бросил быстрый взгляд на задний бампер своей машины. Тот изрядно помялся, но ничего ужасного, на первый взгляд, не произошло. Даже стекла не разбились, какая удача. На самом деле, машина Царевича выглядела куда хуже — бампер впечатался в капот, металл прогнулся, трещины разбегались по краске, как паутина, левая фара разбилась вдребезги и съехала набок, и хотя машина, скорее всего, была еще на ходу, выглядела она непрезентабельно.  
      Волк предпочел бы избежать дорожной полиции — та уж наверняка поняла бы, кто настоящий виновник аварии.  
      — Ни царапинки, — успокаивающе сказал он, улыбаясь Ивану со всей возможной искренностью. — Ты как?  
      Паренек захлебнулся словами, будто мысль о собственной целостности даже не приходила ему в голову. Сведя брови на переносице, он поморгал, потом внимательно осмотрел себя, пошевелил руками и ногами.  
      — Порядок, — голос звучал довольно уныло для такого оптимистичного наблюдения. — Но тачка всмятку… Мне точно конец. Слушайте… — он надул губы, как растерянный и несчастный ребенок, и Волку на мгновение даже стало его жалко, — а нам обязательно вызывать ДПС? Просто если надо заплатить за ущерб, то я вполне могу, ну, если нужно… можно же просто позвонить в мастерскую или вызвать эвакуатор… и не надо ждать полицейских, все эти бумажки, страховка…  
      Он опять бормотал что-то бессвязное. Волк усилием воли подавил укол жадности — он тут за гораздо более серьезной добычей, чем деньги на пустячный ремонт, по крайней мере, еще десять минут назад был. Теперь-то забот у него точно прибавилось.  
      — Да черт с ней, с полицией, — он махнул рукой, чувствуя себя необычайно щедрым. — Мне кажется, мы оба виноваты в аварии, никто не пострадал, так что давай просто забудем.  
      И он снова улыбнулся.  
      Иван, который как раз подошел поближе, внезапно замер, как удав перед кроликом. Его глаза расширились, превратившись в огромные голубые блюдца, а рот приоткрылся от удивления. Волк знал, что он не единственный оборотень, которого Царевич видел в своей жизни, так что реакция его совсем не позабавила.  
      — Вау, ты оборотень! — выпалил Иван, сияя чистым восторгом. — Дай я угадаю… собака?  
      Или позабавила. Волк едва не спрятал ладони за спину, чтобы не прижать их к лицу. Иван, может, и встречал оборотней раньше, но различать их не умел, это точно.  
      — Как насчет выпить? — предложил он вместо ответа. — Не знаю, как ты, а я бы посидел где-нибудь в спокойном месте.  
      И он пошевелил пальцами, пытаясь жестом изобразить свое волнение из-за аварии. Это же вполне нормально, волноваться после аварии, разве нет?  
      Иван просто засветился от счастья — не то от приглашения, не то от миновавшей опасности: перспектива вызова полиции явно пугала его до чертиков. Учитывая характер его отца — с которым Волк имел неудовольствие быть знакомым, — ничего странного. Волк поежился. Мысль о Царевиче-старшем тут же напомнила ему о выжженном на ладони контракте. Глупость, все это одна огромная глупость, и он еще припомнит Василисе, что втянула его в такое дерьмо.  
      А с другой стороны — рано или поздно контракт пришлось бы выполнять, так, может, сейчас самое время?  
      Волк вынырнул из размышлений, когда Иван забормотал что-то об эвакуаторе, и заставил себя прислушаться повнимательнее.  
      — Они готовы подъехать и забрать машину! Так что если ты готов меня подвезти, то можно отправляться прямо сейчас! — серьезно, Иван так улыбался, что Волк неожиданно почувствовал себя его новым лучшим другом.  
      Это было довольно странное ощущение.  
      Впрочем, если все, что он слышал о Царевиче-младшем, правда, то паренька уместнее было бы называть Иваном-дураком. Его папаша был тем еще дельцом, но на сыночке, как говорили, природа знатно отдохнула.  
      Иными словами, восемнадцатилетний наследник был не слишком-то умен.  
      Волк, собственно, на это и рассчитывал в своей авантюре.  
      — Конечно, — согласился он без раздумий, — едем.  
  
      В машине Волк позволил себе немного расслабиться. Рассеянно слушая Ивана и время от времени вставляя подходящие случаю реплики, он потратил несколько минут на проклятия в адрес сестры, а потом все же решился и оторвал правую руку от руля, вчитываясь в четкие, разборчивые строчки. Как, ну как он вообще мог поддаться на уговоры и впутаться в аферу с этим малолеткой, сыном Царевича-старшего? Положительно, ему одновременно отказали и благоразумие, и осторожность, да и чувство самосохранения вообще.  
      Проблема в том, что Волк был должен Царевичу-старшему услугу.  
      Многие его знакомые сказали бы, что это едва ли благоразумно, или осторожно, или имеет что-то общее с чувством самосохранения. Некоторые, пожалуй, высказались бы даже резче. Уж Василиса точно нашла бы что сказать, подумал Волк и невесело хмыкнул. Оборотни, которых неосторожно брошенное слово могло отправить в самое настоящее рабство, умели изворачивать слова как никто — и Волк, конечно, тоже умел. Однако тот день, когда он дал глупое обещание — и Царевич, разумеется, не преминул им воспользоваться, — был одним из самых ужасных дней в его жизни, поэтому он старался быть не слишком строгим к себе. У всех бывают неудачные решения, и иногда ты просто пьян и расстроен, и слова сами каким-то образом слетают с языка — и вуаля, ты уже должен по гроб жизни какому-нибудь богатому засранцу.  
      Совершенно обычное дело.  
      А потом богатый засранец переписывает твой контракт на сынка, и ты узнаешь об этом совершенно случайно, врезавшись в сынка на своей машине в попытке выполнить безумную просьбу сестры. Ну просто прелестное стечение обстоятельств. Особенно когда контракт звучит как «оказать услугу в случае опасности», и именно глупая, импровизированная авария его и активировала.  
      Волк подавил тяжелый вздох и перенес внимание на Ивана, который продолжал жаловаться, как сильно ему влетит за разбитую машину, время от времени кидая на Волка осторожные и любопытные взгляды.  
      — Сергей, — сказал Волк, — мое имя Сергей.  
      — Иван, — завороженно ответил Иван.  
      — Никогда не встречался с оборотнем? — улыбнулся Волк, прекрасно зная, как его широкая клыкастая ухмылка действует на людей. — Мы не кусаемся.  
      Это едва ли была правда, но никогда не помешает сказать что-нибудь милое.  
      Иван покраснел, словно Волк поймал его на чем-то неприличном, быстро отвел взгляд, рассматривая привешенную к зеркалу заднего вида птичью лапку. Лапка болталась туда-сюда и служила украшением, хотя со стороны наверняка выглядела как загадочный и немного зловещий амулет.  
      — Встречался, — сказал Иван и вскинул подбородок. Надо сказать, это действительно придавало ему горделивый и высокомерный вид. — Много раз встречался. Просто… ну, ни разу с собакой, так что…  
      — Волком.  
      — Что? — опешил Иван, хмурясь с таким глупым видом, что Волк прыснул со смеху.  
      — Волком. Я не собака, — и Волк подмигнул.  
      Иван хлопал глазами, переваривая информацию.  
      — Прикольно, — пробормотал он.  
      Волк самодовольно кивнул, вновь глядя на дорогу. У них была репутация. Не то что у каких-нибудь там собак. Или у…  
      — Так что ты говорил про отца? — спросил он, прерывая свернувшие куда-то не туда мысли.  
      Магическое слово «отец» вывело Ивана из ступора почти сразу — он всего-то еще пару минут пялился, но потом восторг на его лице сменился выражением такого искреннего детского огорчения, что Волку пришлось в очередной раз подавить неуместную жалость.  
      — Я и так уже отличился, — может, это было и не нытье, но довольно близко. — Папа оторвет мне голову и скормит вол… бродячим собакам, он все время говорит, что я еще ребенок, а я не ребенок! Каждый может ошибиться! — с этим Волк готов был согласиться, к тому же прочувствованная речь Ивана вызвала у него легкий приступ любопытства. — Мне уже восемнадцать, я закончил школу, я могу сам решать, что делать! Я вполне взрослый… вот только он не поверит, что все это случайность.  
      Волк взглянул на ладонь. Чем черт не шутит, может, он разделается со своей маленькой проблемкой быстрее, чем доедет до бара.  
      — Я могу тебе чем-нибудь помочь? — невинно спросил он, посылая Ивану еще одну сердечную улыбку.  
      Иван задрал брови, тут же становясь похожим на пятилетку, у которого отобрали леденец.  
      — Хаха, — уныло сказал он. — Если ты только поможешь мне дожить до понедельника.  
      Волк зашипел, встряхивая ладонью — проклятые буквы как будто каленым железом писали, что за дела?! По спине пробежал холодок, какое-то нехорошее предчувствие охватило Волка.  
      — А что будет в понедельник? — спросил он внезапно охрипшим голосом.  
      — Ничего, просто в воскресенье вернется папа, — Иван криво улыбнулся. — И хотелось бы, чтобы он не убил меня на месте.  
      Это должно было принести облегчение — ну не убьет же Царевич своего сына за какой-то пустяк? — но отчего-то не принесло.  
      — Вряд ли отец убьет тебя за поцарапанную машину. — Волк затормозил, припарковался и выключил мотор. — Зря переживаешь.  
      Иван тяжко, душераздирающе вздохнул.  
      — О, ты даже не представляешь, — Волк мог бы поклясться, что в его голосе появились слезы. — Из-за меня у него украли сокровище.  
      Звучало не очень обнадеживающе.  
      — Украшения? — предположил Волк, отстегивая ремень.  
      Иван помолчал, играя со своим ремнем и шмыгая носом, — и серьезно, кто вообще мог принять его за взрослого?  
      — Молодильные яблоки, — сказал он.  
      И вот теперь Волку точно надо было выпить, и чего-нибудь покрепче.  
      — Мы приехали, — выдавил он. — Вылезай.  
  
      Алкоголь сделал Ивана разговорчивым — даже немного чересчур, но Волк не собирался жаловаться, о нет. Не тогда, когда паренек, размазывая слезы и сопли, рассказывал в красочных подробностях, как много может натворить едва-едва совершеннолетний пацан, оставленный на пару недель без отцовского присмотра в огромной хате, с большим запасом денег и полным баром папашиного алкоголя.  
      Волк не был ангелочком в юности, но сейчас он начал чувствовать, что многое упустил.  
      — Марихуана — это же не наркотики, — доказывал Иван, размахивая рукой у него перед носом, — я не такой идиот, чтобы принимать наркотики…  
      — Конечно-конечно, — Волк уже не скрывал сарказма, потому что после пары рюмок Иван все равно не в состоянии был его заметить.  
      — …и она была такая красивая! — Иван продолжил, словно его и не перебивали. — Я просто хотел ей показать… показать… — он потерял мысль и посмотрел на Волка вопрошающе, как будто ждал подсказки. — Яблоки!  
      Волк вздрогнул, оглядываясь. Этот бар не был его любимым — на самом деле тут он бывал очень редко и только тогда, когда не хотел встретить никого из знакомых. Оборотни сюда не ходили, и перед входом Волк замаскировал внешность, но все равно так громко кричать о молодильных яблоках не стоило. На такую приманку и люди с радостью клюнут.  
      Желанный приз.  
      Послав сестре еще один мысленный привет и пожелание хотя бы поикать, Волк отпил из своего едва тронутого стакана.  
      — Ты хотел показать ей молодильные яблоки? — уточнил он, отвлекая Ивана от размазывания коньячной лужицы по столу.  
      Иван всхлипнул.  
      — А что такого? Все равно я единственный наследник, так что, считай, они мои, я имею право! — для подобной бравады голос у Ивана был больно уж жалостный. — Как я мог заранее знать, что они пропадут? Наверное, я забыл закрыть сейф, и кто-то взял их… — Иван опрокинул еще одну рюмку, и Волк всерьез забеспокоился, что парня придется нести отсюда на своем горбу. — И самое страшное, что мой дядя все знает! Может… может это он взял яблоки?  
      И Иван вскочил со стула, будто внезапное озарение придало ему сил.  
      — Сядь, — зашипел Волк, дергая его за руку и усаживая на место. — Погоди. Я ничего не понял, при чем тут дядя и зачем ты ему рассказал? И что случилось с яблоками.  
      Иван покорно опустился на стул и обхватил голову руками, являя собой зрелище поверженного горем витязя.  
      — Я просто хотел похвастаться, — запал весь вышел, и теперь Иван говорил тихо и сбивчиво. — Открыл сейф и показал яблоки. Я столько всего пил, что половину не помню, помню только, как они блестели… А потом проснулся в папином кабинете, и было утро, сейф открыт, а мой дядя — папин брат — орет на меня. А я всего лишь устроил вечеринку, я не виноват…  
      Так-так, яблочки сперли. Волк отпил здоровенный глоток, потому что это требовало обдумывания. Василиса его со свету сживет, она так хотела эти яблоки. И когда узнает, что за неделю, в которую Волк придумывал способ познакомиться с Иваном, у яблок выросли ножки…  
      — Отец тебя убьет, — не раздумывая, сказал он.  
      Иван застонал, пряча лицо в ладонях.  
      — Точно убьет. Я наврал дяде, сказал, что спрятал их в другом месте, но он наверняка не поверил. И если в воскресенье отец их не обнаружит… И зачем я только устроил эту дурацкую вечеринку?..  
      Затем, что ты малолетний придурок, хотел бы сказать Волк, но предпочел промолчать.  
      — А та барышня, перед которой ты хвастался? — спросил он. — Что за красотка?  
      Иван мечтательно вздохнул, как будто это не он секунду назад стонал и плакал.  
      — Жар-птица, она тоже — ну, оборотень… вроде тебя.  
      — Жар-птица? — выпалил Волк и чуть не ударил себя по губам.  
      — Такая потрясающая, такая классная, такая…  
      — Воровка, — закончил за него Волк.  
      — …красивая… что?!  
      Интересно, если дать ему подзатыльник, это будет нарушением контракта? Волк несколько секунд крутил мысль так и эдак, но все же отложил.  
      — Воровка и поджигательница, — сказал он, почти наслаждаясь искренним шоком на лице Ивана.  
      Жар-птица — а на деле просто фазан — была дамой известной. Она любила изображать из себя светскую львицу, но Волк отлично знал, чем она и ее отец зарабатывают на свои шумные вечеринки, нередко переходящие в оргии. Честно говоря, отца ее он знал даже слишком хорошо, ближе, чем ему бы хотелось.  
      — Но… но… — Иван все еще переваривал новость. — Я заявлю в полицию, я ее в тюрьму засажу! — Он снова подскочил на месте, но тут же осекся и сник. — Но тогда отец точно узнает.  
      — И как ты докажешь? — поинтересовался Волк. — Спорим, ты сам подарил ей яблоки? Кто ее пригласил? Кто привел в кабинет? Кто открыл сейф?  
      С каждым вопросом лицо Ивана становилось все более и более несчастным, пока не приобрело совсем похоронный вид.  
      — Но что же мне делать? — спросил он с такой тоской в голосе, что камень бы разрыдался.  
      Волк был не камень, и, что еще важнее, контракт на руке не исчез волшебным образом за последний час, какая жалость.  
      — Ты мне нравишься, Иван, — великодушно сказал он, прижимая руку к сердцу, — ты мне нравишься, и я тебе помогу! Тебе несказанно повезло, что мы встретились.  
      Судя по засветившимся надеждой глазам Ивана, он в этом нисколько не сомневался.  


***

  
      — Главное, не болтай про яблоки, — наставлял Волк, чувствуя нечто, близкое к отчаянию, потому что Иван, похоже, не запоминал ни единого его слова. — Лучше вообще не болтай лишнего, то есть постарайся молчать. И перестань пялиться на грудь моей сестры!  
      Иван с трудом отвел взгляд от сисек Волка, и этот взгляд был такой мечтательный, что сразу захотелось дать ему в глаз. А то и в оба глаза.  
      — Как ты это сделал? — спросил Иван, медленно моргая, словно узрел какую-то небывалую магию.  
      Нет, он точно не слышал ни единого слова из наставлений Волка!  
      — Сосредоточься, — Волк пощелкал пальцами, выводя Ивана из транса, — и повтори, что я сказал.  
      — Мы пойдем на вечеринку, там будет та девушка… а потом…  
      Волк подождал продолжения, не дождался и тяжело вздохнул. Не надо было превращаться без предупреждения, сам виноват. Иван явно терял разум от красивых барышень, а Василиса без всякого сомнения была красавицей, это Волк признавал даже в те моменты, когда ему хотелось прибить сестру.  
      — Мы пойдем на вечеринку, потому что на вечеринки этого позера свободный вход, — терпеливо — но не без раздражения, — сказал он. — Для девушек, а ты за девушку никак не сойдешь. Поэтому девушкой буду я. — Волк поправил платье, чтобы оно плотнее облегало бедра. Он был собой доволен, копия Василисы была неотличима от оригинала, если зеркало в туалете не врало. — Чувак, который устраивает пирушку, отец Жар-птицы, и эта курица там тоже там будет…  
      Наверное, ему не удалось скрыть презрение в голосе, раз даже Иван заметил и на время отвлекся от вопиющей женственности Волка.  
      — Тебе они не нравятся? — проницательно спросил он.  
      — Я вообще не люблю птиц, — отрезал Волк, надеясь, что на этом расспросы прекратятся.  
      Ага, как же.  
      — А почему?  
      Невольно вернулись мысли о подзатыльнике, но Волк невероятным напряжением воли их отогнал.  
      — Это личное, и мне слишком больно об этом говорить! — подпустив в грудное контральто Василисы надрыва и в ответ дождавшись виноватого взгляда Ивана, он перевел разговор на действительно важное: — Когда мы туда придем, не пей алкоголь, не ходи никуда с незнакомыми женщинами — и мужчинами тоже! — и, пожалуйста, не болтай про яблоки. Я сам все улажу. Понял?  
      Говоря по правде, Волк пока не знал, как он будет все улаживать и как заставит дурную фазанку вернуть яблоки, на которые та уже наложила свои загребущие лапы. Но вечеринка была отличным шансом подобраться к воровке, и Волк не собирался его упускать. Наверняка какая-нибудь дельная идея придет сама собой, стоит только положиться на удачу — и все получится.  
      Отвернувшись, Волк сердито уставился в зеркало. Птичья тема и правда была неприятной, и из-за этого дурака он теперь не мог выкинуть ее из головы.  
      — А все оборотни могут превращаться в женщин?  
      Резко развернувшись на месте, Волк несильно треснул Ивана ладонью по голове.  
      — Ой! — пискнул тот обиженно.  
      — Нет! — рявкнул Волк. — Только я, но это совершенно неважно, потому что ты думаешь не о том. Иван, ты уже забыл про яблоки? Молодильные яблоки, Иван, которые у тебя стащили, и теперь ты хочешь вернуть их обратно, пока папочка не лишил тебя карманных денег на всю оставшуюся жизнь?  
      Напоминание подействовало на Ивана магическим образом: он выпрямился, расправил плечи и как будто даже протрезвел.  
      — Ты прав, — воскликнул он серьезно. — Идем скорее, не будем терять времени!  
      Как будто Волк их задерживал.  
      Вздохнув, он поправил платье и последовал за Иваном из туалета, вылавливая из сумочки телефон и стараясь мыслить позитивно. Ему это понадобится во время разговора с Василисой.  
  
      Музыка грохотала так, что чувствительные уши Волка в любую секунду могли начать кровоточить. Но он улыбнулся, встряхнул волосами и повис на локте у Ивана, делая вид, что не замечает восхищенных взглядов. Сверкающее короткое платье было правильным выбором, за таким платьем никто не запомнит девушку. А если повезет, то спутника девушки вообще не заметят.  
      — Приветик! — радостно поздоровался Иван с бритым качком на входе.  
      Если _очень_ повезет.  
      Волк уже бывал дома у фазанов, поэтому уверенно потащил Ивана направо, в огромный холл — пока тот не успел перезнакомиться со всеми охранниками. Если Волк что-то и знал о хозяине вечера, так это то, что раньше полуночи тот не явится гостям — и обязательно с помпой. Все птицы любили понты.  
      И единственные птицы, о которых Волк будет сегодня думать — это долбаные фазаны!  
      В главном холле веселье било ключом. Гости, уже под завязку нагруженные алкоголем, а может, и чем-то покрепче, выплясывали под музыку, развлекались и отрывались. Судя по масштабу праздника, дела у хозяев в последнее время шли неплохо, и Волк понадеялся, что они еще не успели продать яблоки какому-нибудь особо резвому покупателю. Хотя — они любили блестящие и необычные штучки, так что всегда был неплохой шанс, что Жар-птица взяла яблоки просто по велению души, не устояв перед соблазном. Не каждый день тебе выносят на тарелочке такую ценность.  
      На боевой дух Ивана эта буйная атмосфера веселья повлияла самым удручающим образом: он сник и приуныл.  
      — Иван, взбодрись, — скомандовал Волк и принужденно улыбнулся. — Ты же на вечеринке!  
      — А ты уверен, что все получится? — заныл Иван Волку в ухо, довольно громко и противно. — Ее тут даже нет.  
      Ого, уже всех девушек успел осмотреть, резвый какой.  
      — Она придет попозже, — уверенно сказал Волк, стараясь не обращать внимания, что рука, которой Иван обнимал его за талию, спустилась гораздо ниже. — И перестань меня лапать.  
      Рука тут же вернулась на прежнее место.  
      — Ничего у нас не выйдет, — продолжал ныть Иван, — если бы только я мог заявить на нее в полицию. Если бы только мой дядя все не узнал…  
      Волк подавил тяжелый вздох. Как вышло, что он так влип?  
      — Что, неужели из-за дяди твой отец сильнее разозлится? — саркастически спросил он.  
      С его точки зрения, если у тебя стащили молодильные яблоки — а такая драгоценность на дороге не валяется, — то какая разница, кто еще об этом знает? Сущие пустяки. Разве что кто-то из братьев Ивана Царевича-старшего болен, и заботливый братец пообещал поделиться…  
      Молодильные яблоки были одним из тех артефактов, которые действительно работали. Яблоня плодоносила раз в десять лет и давала урожай штук в сто яблок, так что неудивительно, что за каждый огрызок шла нешуточная борьба. У Царевича их, как сказала Василиса, было три — яблок, а не огрызков. Молодильные яблоки продлевали жизнь, лечили все болезни, приносили удачу, а еще их можно было продать за бешеные деньги.  
      Волк не знал, откуда Василиса раздобыла информацию, у нее были свои источники, но не забыл потребовать за помощь одно яблоко. В конце концов, это было справедливо.  
      А за нынешние хлопоты он может попросить и два.  
      — Папины братья думают, это нечестно, что все яблоки достались ему, — мрачно сказал Иван, — даже судились. И все время требуют, чтобы он поделился. Они из отца душу вынут, когда он вернется, и окажется, что никуда я яблоки не перепрятывал, а просто потерял…  
      Мда. Про братьев Царевича-старшего Волк слышал много разного, и приятного из этого было мало. Дмитрий Царевич и Василий Царевич были такими же дельцами, как старший братец, только труба пониже и дым пожиже. Неудивительно, что глупость Ивана грозила большими неприятностями не только ему самому.  
      Не то чтобы Волк ему сочувствовал. Всего-то приглядеть за этим болваном до понедельника — и он свободен от контракта, который стоил Волку немало нервов. А если еще и яблоки удастся раздобыть, то вообще прекрасно.  
      Правда, чтобы раздобыть яблоки, надо сначала придумать план.  
      Пока волк размышлял, нытье Ивана стихло, его ладонь снова сползла туда, куда не надо, а музыка стала громче и торжественнее. Все огни погасли, танцующие повернулись к спускающейся со второго этажа огромной лестнице, раздались возгласы радости. Судя по всему, приближалась кульминация вечера.  
      И точно — в этот самый момент музыка резко оборвалась, затем последовала барабанная дробь, яркие цветные огни высветили самый верх лестницы, и восторженным гостям явился хозяин вечера, Ронни Жаров, в сопровождении своей очаровательной дочери.  
      Ну, Ронни — это он так себя называл.  
      Волк скривился. Старый петух вырядился, как поп-звезда девяностых: золотой мундир, блестки и перья, торчащие из костюма в самых неожиданных местах. На фоне этого великолепия золотистое трико Жар-птицы смотрелось даже относительно уместным.  
      — Дорогие мои друзья, — заорал Ронни, сверкая фарфоровой улыбкой, — надеюсь, вы веселитесь?  
      Нестройный хор голосов и хлопков подтвердил, что да, «дорогие друзья» веселятся вовсю. Еще бы, при таком количестве шампанского и закусок. Волк повлек Ивана в угол, чтобы у парня не возникало лишних соблазнов.  
      Ронни все говорил и говорил, гости хлопали и хлопали, Иван пожирал взглядом Жар-птицу, а Волк придумывал план. Насколько он знал Ронни, тот оставался с гостями до самого утра, не отлучаясь, — он это считал проявлением гостеприимства и хорошего тона, к тому же не угоститься собственным алкоголем под завязку называл глупой растратой ресурса. Дочурка — другое дело, она могла и уйти с понравившимся поклонником, или просто когда вечеринка наскучит. Значит, неплохо бы ее занять хоть ненадолго, чтобы у Волка было время найти яблоки.  
      Мало кто знал, что далеко не все ценности Ронни хранил под охраной и в сейфах. Петух был так падок на блестящие цацки, что часто стаскивал понравившееся в свою спальню. И яблоки, по скромному убеждению Волка, должны были его достаточно очаровать, чтобы желание любоваться ими продержалось несколько дней.  
      Что ж, все равно других идей у Волка не было, так отчего бы не проверить эту? Может, удача улыбнется ему, и получится достать яблочки без забот?  
      — Слушай, — зашептал он, пока Жар-птица, покачивая бедрами, спускалась с лестницы и исчезала в толпе. — Иди за ней и заговори. Только умоляю, ни слова про яблоки! Вообще, сделай вид, что ничего не произошло, что ты ее не подозреваешь. Дескать, оказался на ее вечеринке, а она такая красивая, хотелось бы пообщаться… Иван?  
      Иван сосредоточенно кивнул, как человек, на которого возложили трудное, но важное задание.  
      — А ты что будешь делать? — спросил он.  
      Вот ведь любопытный.  
      — Пить и веселиться, — прошипел Волк — но, видя искреннее недоумение Ивана, пояснил: — У меня есть план, и я собираюсь его выполнять. Главное, не говори про яблоки!  
      И с этими напутственными словами он отцепил Ивана от себя и метким пинком послал в направлении фуршетного стола — именно там и исчезла Жар-птица.  
  
      В коридоре за холлом было относительно тихо, двери и толстые стены неплохо глушили звуки музыки и шум толпы. Волк благоразумно выждал минут двадцать — двадцать довольно скучных и нервных минут, — прежде чем дойти до конца коридора и к своей радости и удовольствию обнаружить там лестницу, ведущую на второй этаж. Пару раз, что Волк бывал дома у фазанов, он поднимался по главной лестницу, но не мог же этот монстр быть единственным путем наверх? Прислуга тоже должна как-то ходить.  
      Лестница была на месте, светлая и довольно узкая, и Волк быстро поднялся по ней, осторожно выглядывая за дверь наверху. Коридор был пуст. Спальня Ронни должна была скрываться за третьей дверью слева от главной лестницы, и Волк быстро прикинул, где именно он сейчас находится.  
      Ковер топил его каблуки, музыка сюда почти не долетала, и было как-то слишком тихо. Эта тишина заставляла Волка двигаться медленнее, вглядываться в каждую тень. Его терзало дурное предчувствие, хотя из-за чего оно возникло, Волк и сам бы не смог объяснить.  
      Нужная дверь была не заперта. Волк успел мельком удивиться, что легкомысленный пернатый не опасается излишне любопытных гостей и простых воров, когда дверь поддалась слишком легко, и он едва не споткнулся, вваливаясь внутрь.  
      — Привет, мой мальчик, — радостно поздоровался Ронни.  
      Старый педофил.  
      — Ты, должно быть, шутишь, — ответил Волк со всем хладнокровием, которое удалось собрать, и опустил взгляд на свои сиськи. — Какой я мальчик?  
      Дела были плохи. Спальня — да, спальня действительно была правильная и больше походила на набитый барахлом будуар престарелой поп-дивы, но это было единственное правильное обстоятельство во всем происходящем. Кроме Ронни — чтоб его! — в спальне обнаружились и его дочурка, и… Иван. Что за?.. Иван с несчастным и очень виноватым видом сидел на краю огромной кровати, затянутой в золотую парчу, и выглядел тут как прыщ на носу.  
      — Прости, — повинился он. — Не понимаю, как это вышло.  
      — Волк, твой новый поклонник пытался меня обокрасть, — воскликнул Ронни с фальшивым возмущением. — С кем ты спутался, малыш? И, кстати, — он приобнял Волка за плечи, — грудь тебе не к лицу.  
      — Это стразики тебе не к лицу, Афрон, — раздраженно ответил Волк, пытаясь испепелить Ивана взглядом.  
      Рука сжалась, пальцы — с довольно острыми когтями — впились Волку в голое плечо. Ронни, а на самом деле Афрон, ненавидел свое «плебейское» имя, чем Волк не уставал пользоваться. Его всегда бесили приставания этого молодящегося петуха.  
      — Ну да, тебе по вкусу более унылые перышки, — вздохнул Ронни, — как я мог забыть.  
      И вот эту тему Волк точно не хотел обсуждать.  
      — И что тут кто-то говорил за ерунду про воровство? — спросил он, улыбаясь так, словно не слышал большей глупости в своей жизни. — Этот дурачок снег зимой украсть не сможет. Он, наверное, просто искал туалет.  
      — Он искал молодильные яблоки, — сказала Жар-птица.  
      — Которые ты у него украла.  
      — Которые он мне подарил! — обиженно надулась та.  
      — Я ничего не дарил! — встрял Иван, вскакивая на ноги. — Это не я тут вор! Верни их мне, или я засажу тебя за решетку!..  
      — Да это я тебя засажу за незаконное проникновение…  
      — Как ты меня узнал? — спросил Волк, отстраненно наблюдая за этим птичьим базаром. Воистину, Иван и Жар-птица были достойной друг друга парочкой — и по уму, и по темпераменту. — Неужели я на чем-то прокололся?  
      — На выборе друзей, — снисходительно ответил Ронни. — Пойдем, мой хороший, поговорим в тишине?  
      Оставаться с Ронни наедине Волку хотелось меньше всего, но особого выбора у него не было. Так что он молча повернулся и последовал за хозяином, оставляя двух спорящих идиотов выяснять отношения.  
      Кабинет у Ронни был такой же безвкусный, как спальня, но там хотя бы было на что присесть, и Волк тут же устроился в кресле, сбрасывая туфли на каблуках и вытягивая ноги.  
      — Выпьешь чего-нибудь?  
      Ронни плеснул себе в стакан ядовито-розового алкоголя. Волк покачал головой: меньше всего ему хотелось добавить к радостям ночи отравление каким-нибудь дрянным ликером.  
      — Давай перейдем к делу, — предложил он.  
      Ронни, естественно, тут же стал двигаться вдвое медленнее. Отпив своей бурды, он томно прошествовал к креслу, опустился в него величественно и горделиво и закинул ногу на ногу, поигрывая стаканом.  
      — Думаю, ты не хочешь, чтобы у твоего дружка были неприятности? — непринужденно спросил он.  
      Волк думал, что у него в глазах рябит от блесток и перьев, но вслух этого говорить не стал.  
      За себя он не беспокоился — он не успел сделать ничего незаконного и даже предосудительного. А вот на чем поймали Ивана? Дурак, какой же дурак, почему он не мог просто следовать инструкции и не проявлять никакой инициативы? И как прикажете вытаскивать его из этого дерьма?  
      — Ну допустим, — наконец сказал Волк.  
      Никогда не лишне узнать, какие условия предлагают.  
      Ронни широко улыбнулся.  
      — Как насчет стандартного контракта?  
      — Счастливо оставаться, — Волк потянулся за туфлями, — наслаждайся обществом мальчишки.  
      Стандартный контракт представлял собой год и день в услужении, и даже если бы Ивану и правда грозила тюрьма, Волк бы на это не согласился.  
      — Стой-стой-стой! — поспешно воскликнул Ронни. — Зачем же так быстро? Мы же только начали — ну, я должен был попробовать.  
      И он обезоруживающе улыбнулся.  
      Скотина.  
      — Надеюсь, твое следующее предложение будет более вменяемым, — недовольно сказал Волк.  
      Ронни задумался — или сделал вид.  
      — Как насчет, — он вновь поболтал стаканом, гоняя розовую жидкость туда-сюда, — как насчет волшебного меда?  
      Хаха, сегодня фазан явно чувствовал себя амбициозным. Волшебный мед стоил никак не меньше молодильных яблок, и варили его только в семье Волков. И не то чтобы Волк мог вот так просто пойти и взять себе пару бутылок, никому об этом не сообщив.  
      Понятно, почему Ронни хотелось бы заполучить себе немного: у меда было множество удивительных свойств, и каждое из них было бы весьма полезно такому мошеннику, как он.  
      — Только за мальчишку? — скептически спросил Волк. — Он столько не стоит.  
      Ронни нахмурился и отпил из стакана. Волк всерьез надеялся, что он не отравится до конца разговора.  
      — Я обменяю мед на яблоки, — предложил Волк. — И мальчишку бонусом.  
      — Мед на яблоки и мальчишку, — тут же согласился Ронни. — И бонусом ты со мной поужинаешь.  
      — На следующей неделе…  
      — Сегодня, — отрезал Ронни, — и в своем нормальном виде.  
      Волку совсем не понравилась его усмешка. Похотливая курица, явно ведь рассчитывает, что бонусом будет совсем не ужин! Но Волк вроде как пообещал выручить Ивана, даже если тот уродился идиотом, к тому же яблоки были практически у него в руках. А мед… что ж, придется уговорить Василису.  
      — По рукам, — сказал он.  
      — По рукам, — Ронни протянул ладонь, и они обменялись торжественным рукопожатием.  
      Волк поморщился, почувствовав, как на ладони появляются новые строчки. Ночь только началась, а он успел вляпаться в два контракта.  
      — Что ж, — Ронни хлопнул себя по коленям и встал, — рад, что мы договорились.  
  
      — Ты пообещал ему что? — Василиса шипела, как змея, и если бы она не повторяла вопрос в пятый раз, Волк, наверное, был бы напуган. Но он уже устал. — Как ты мог такое пообещать?  
      — Я думал, тебе нужны яблоки. — Волк оглянулся, чтобы убедиться, что Иван не слышит, о чем они говорят.  
      Тот выглядел совсем потерянным — должно быть, две Василисы были для него чересчур. А может, все еще стыдился своей оплошности.  
      — Да, но…  
      — Никаких «но», — рассердился Волк. — Ты меня насквозь проела этими яблоками, я согласился помочь, попал из-за этого в неприятности, и все же достал их! И я даже не спрашивал, зачем они тебе понадобились так срочно. Так что будь любезна, пригляди за пареньком пару часов, пока я ублажу этого старого козла, это все, о чем я прошу.  
      Василиса вздохнула, сдаваясь. Независимо вскинув подбородок, она перекинула черную косу с груди на спину и сказала:  
      — Хорошо. Держи свою одежду и постарайся не задерживаться. И что, ради всего святого, произошло с твоей машиной?  
      Волк вырвал у нее из рук сумку и отвернулся, не отвечая. Он не чувствовал себя в настроении для глупых расспросов — его и так ждало утомительное свидание.  
      Ронни поджидал его прямо в дверях и облапал, не дожидаясь трансформации.  
      — Мы отлично проведем время, — пообещал он.  


***

  
      Волк умывался, когда его рука начала гореть. Нет, не буквы контракта зудели — горела вся рука от локтя. Еще секунду назад все было в порядке, и вдруг Волк отчетливо понял, что за два с половиной часа, пока он был тут, случилось что-то страшное.  
      — Мне надо идти! — выпалил он, выскакивая из ванной и пропуская все до единого любезные прощания. — Увидимся!  
      Плевать ему было, если он обидит Ронни — в конце концов, в их договоре вообще значился только ужин.  
      Дорога домой прошла как в тумане. Ладонь воспалилась, буквы теперь как будто прожигали до самых костей, и в глубине души Волк знал, что это означает — фатальное, непоправимое нарушение контракта, — но отказывался думать. Сначала надо увидеть собственными глазами, а потом уже делать выводы и паниковать.  
      Совсем не паниковать не получалось.  
      Особенно при мыслях о Василисе. Если она была с Иваном, когда…  
      Взвизгнув покрышками, Волк остановил машину и выскочил наружу, стараясь дышать глубоко и размеренно. Без паники, без паники, Василиса может о себе позаботиться, и даже если она не берет трубку, то это еще ничего не значит. Прошло всего два часа, что может случиться за два часа? Да ничего страшного. Это просто какой-то сбой, ошибка, и как только он увидит Ивана и убедится, что тот жив, контракт придет в норму.  
      Машина Василисы стояла возле подъезда.  
      На лестнице отвратительно воняло кровью.  
      И дверь в квартиру Волка была приоткрыта…  
      Несколько секунд Волк молча созерцал открывшееся его взгляду зрелище: перевернутое кресло, разбитую лампу и багровые пятна на полу. Василисы тут не было. А Иван…  
      Развернувшись на сто восемьдесят градусов, Волк последовал за запахом крови. Медленно спустился по лестнице, вышел из подъезда, свернул направо и дошел до мусорного бака. Приоткрыл крышку, не веря своему носу — и вообще себе не веря, потому что на каком свете такое может произойти за жалких два часа?  
      Несколько черных пакетов сверху пахли в точности как Иван и кровь.  
      И вот тут Волк позволил себе паниковать.  


***

  
      Прижимая к лицу мокрое полотенце, Волк ходил по гостиной, обходя пятна крови и стараясь не коситься на бесформенные черные мешки, громоздящиеся в центре комнаты. Он сожжет ковер, точно. Если бы и пол можно было сжечь! Если удастся выпутаться из этого кошмара, то надо продать квартиру и переехать на другой конец города.  
      Рука болела, как ошпаренная, до рассвета оставалось всего несколько часов, и Волк боялся представить, что будет тогда. Нарушение контракта — это вам не шутки, и Волк не знал никого, кому это сошло бы с рук.  
      Но еще сильнее контракта Волка беспокоила судьба Василисы. Куда делась сестра? В том контейнере ее не было, и Волк не без стыда вспоминал свой слепой ужас, когда он это проверял. Убийца забрал ее с собой? Или Василиса испугалась и сбежала? Или она вообще ушла раньше, до того, как некто неизвестный пришел и расправился с Иваном?  
      Не скатиться в бессмысленную истерику было трудно, и Волк не был уверен, что справляется. На самом деле, он чувствовал себя в точности в центре бессмысленной истерики.  
      А время, меж тем, шло.  
      Ему нужно найти сестру. И чтобы Иван дожил до понедельника. Тот самый Иван, части которого лежали сейчас в центре гостиной и разили так отвратительно, что Волку делалось дурно от одного только запаха.  
      Достав из кармана мобильник, Волк в отчаянии уставился на него. Нет, он не может… не может позвонить. А с другой стороны — какие у него варианты? От одних только его молитв и мечтаний Иван не оживет и контракт не испарится. Если бы только у него было побольше времени, но за жалкие несколько часов эту проблему не решить.  
      Волк сжал телефон, невольно пугаясь, как быстро он принял решение, как уцепился за любую возможность набрать тот самый номер. Задержав дыхание — мигрень уже становилась невыносимой, — он быстро пролистнул записную книжку и нажал на вызов. И, не давая себе времени на колебания, прижал трубку к уху.  
      Гудок, гудок, гудок, да спит он там, что ли, гудок…  
      — Сергей? — нет, Ворон, определенно, не рад был его слышать, но Волк все равно почему-то почувствовал облегчение. — Ты ошибся номером или что?  
      Всегда такой дружелюбный и милый, как Волк мог забыть?  
      — Я не могу просто так позвонить старому другу? — со всей возможной непринужденностью начал Волк, хотя кого он пытался обмануть. Скептическое хмыканье с того конца линии низвело его жалкие попытки на корню. — Мне очень нужна твоя помощь. Не мог бы ты приехать?  
      — Сейчас? — нет, готовностью помочь Ворон явно не горел, но когда оно было иначе? — А до завтра это никак не ждет?  
      — Вопрос жизни и смерти, — ответил Волк и не солгал. — И я подозреваю, что моей.  
      На какое-то мгновение ему показалось, что это оставит Ворона равнодушным. Но после недолгой заминки тот вздохнул и сказал:  
      — Ладно. Скоро буду, постарайся там не умереть до моего приезда.  
      Это звучало в точности как сарказм, и стать объектом сарказма Ворона, как в старые добрые времена, было до странного успокаивающим ощущением. Положив трубку, Волк поднял кресло и сел. Ему оставалось только ждать.  
  
      В дверь постучали минут через двадцать — Ворон, должно быть, и правда торопился, — и Волк в одну секунду был на ногах и у входа.  
      — Почему у тебя в подъезде так воняет кро… — Ворон запнулся, когда Волк схватил его за руку и затащил внутрь, моментально захлопывая дверь и прижимаясь к ней спиной. — Какого?..  
      Он совсем не изменился за прошедшие три года: все те же черные волосы, растущие над висками перышки и аура веселого высокомерия, которая казалась Волку порой очаровательной, а порой раздражающей.  
      — Сергей, кого ты убил, и какого хрена додумался позвонить мне?  
      Раздражающей все-таки чаще.  
      — Я никого не убивал, — счел необходимым сообщить Волк. — Это не я.  
      — А кто?  
      Волк всплеснул руками.  
      — Да откуда я знаю кто? Ты бы лучше спросил, чей труп!  
      Ворон оторвал взгляд от мешков и перевел его на Волка, и Волк поежился. Темные глаза Ворона и без трупа в комнате бывали настолько пронзительными, что становилось не по себе.  
      — И зачем же мне это знать? — раздельно произнес Ворон.  
      Волк невольно выпятил грудь и расправил плечи, чтобы хоть как-то подготовиться к неизбежной буре — как будто к такому можно было подготовиться.  
      — Это Иван, — сказал Волк — и ему пришлось прерваться, чтобы откашляться, — это Иван, и я хочу, чтобы ты его оживил.  
      Несколько мгновений царила гробовая тишина, потом взгляд Ворона вспыхнул таким огнем, что Волк отступил бы, если бы уже не прижимался к двери.  
      — Ты свихнулся? — опасно низким голосом спросил Ворон. — Ты в своем уме, Сережа, или тот, кто натворил это, — он кивнул в сторону мешков, — и тебя немного повредил?  
      Да лучше бы он свихнулся, в отчаянии подумал Волк, чем вот это.  
      — Пожалуйста, — попробовал он, — мне очень нужно, чтобы он жил. Он не должен был умирать…  
      — Мало ли кто не должен был умирать.  
      — …и мне конец, если он не будет жив и здоров…  
      — Значит, тебе не повезло!  
      — …и ты единственный, кто может это сделать!  
      — Я не собираюсь делать ничего подобного, — отрезал Ворон, и ничего в его облике не намекало, что он готов изменить решение. — Разбирайся сам со своими проблемами. Ты хотя бы можешь вообразить, что со мной сделают, если узнают?  
      Волк знал. За некромантию карали строже, чем за убийство — и хотя семейство Ворона ею занималось, их ни разу не поймали на горячем. Ну, точнее, на холодном — холодном и мертвом.  
      — Никто не узнает, — поклялся Волк от всей души. — Неужели думаешь, я кому-нибудь скажу?  
      — Мои братья узнают, — Ворон покачал головой, — и ты отлично понимаешь, что уж лучше бы полиция. Сергей, я помогу тебе избавиться от тела, раз уж я приехал и согласился помочь, но я не буду делать _такого_ ради твоих сомнительных делишек. У меня и так было достаточно проблем в жизни из-за тебя…  
      Волк внезапно почувствовал гнев. Едкий и растущий из давней и, казалось бы, успокоившейся обиды, он вспыхнул внутри и распустился гигантским огненным цветком.  
      — Ах, у тебя были из-за меня проблемы, — протянул он. — Ну надо же, мне так стыдно, дорогой. Как я мог забыть, что твоя аристократическая семейка не одобряет случайных связей со всякими плебеями.  
      — Не передергивай, — ответил Ворон спокойно, но Волка было не обмануть этим мнимым спокойствием. — У тебя и без «плебейского» происхождения много выдающихся достоинств, и тяга к приключениям — не из последних.  
      В другое время Волк принял бы это за комплимент, но сейчас такая небрежная характеристика только подстегнула его гнев.  
      — А ты у нас, значит, трепетная невинная фиалка, спутавшаяся с хулиганом, — как же его бесил порой этот снобизм, который даже красота Ворона не всегда способна была прикрыть. — Которая никогда-никогда не делала ничего незаконного.  
      — На что это ты намекаешь?  
      Ворон прищурился, и выражение его лица на мгновение заставило Волка опасаться за свою жизнь — и еще задолго до рассвета. Но отступать было некуда.  
      — Может, ты забыл про того паренька… как его звали? Забыл, как _не занимался_ таким нехорошим делом? Что же ты тогда не думал о своих братьях?  
      Это было низко, но Волку нужна была помощь, и он твердо намеревался ее получить — даже если Ворона придется заставить. В груди что-то кольнуло, но Волк отогнал это мелкое неудобство, как надоедливую муху.  
      Ворон побледнел.  
      — Да пошел ты, — прошипел он и шагнул вперед, явно чтобы отпихнуть Волка и уйти.  
      — Если не поможешь, я расскажу, что ты уже занимался некромантией, — выпалил Волк. Он был не так уж уверен, что сможет удержать Ворона силой, но угроза заставила того замереть на месте почище любого насилия.  
      — Ты этого не сделаешь, — уверенно сказал Ворон. Голос звучал почти гипнотически, и какое-то мгновение Волку хотелось ответить «конечно не сделаю» и отойти с дороги. — Ты блефуешь. И для полиции ты будешь соучастником.  
      — А я и не в полицию на тебя донесу, — отчаяние толкало Волка говорить вещи, о которых он в иное время не стал бы даже думать. — А твоим мамочке и папочке. Даже если тебя не повесят на осине, думаешь, они оставят тебе твоего ребенка? Мое соучастие, милый, тут скорее отягчающее обстоятельство…  
      Ему пришлось замолчать, потому что трудно разговаривать, когда в легкие перестает поступать воздух. Ногти у Ворона были острые, они наверняка оставляли глубокие царапины, и Волк внезапно почувствовал, что без трахеи его жизнь будет совсем не радужной.  
      — Да как ты смеешь? — процедил Ворон. — Засунь свои угрозы поглубже. И братья все равно разнюхают, так какая мне разница?  
      Волк собрал оставшуюся решимость — и кислород, — и оттолкнул Ворона подальше.  
      — Твои братья тебя любят, — проскрипел он, — они тебя покроют. У меня нет выхода, клянусь, я тебя сдам родичам, если не поможешь.  
      Ворон молча смотрел на него с совершенно непонятным выражением лица — непонятным, но довольно неприятным. Потом он, видимо, принял решение и кивнул.  
      — Я тебе этого не забуду, — это не звучало как пустая угроза.  
      Ничего больше не сказав, Ворон развернулся и прошел на середину комнаты. Постоял, глядя на мешки, а затем воистину королевским жестом скинул пальто и протянул его Волку. Тот осторожно отлип от двери, стараясь не делать резких движений, взял пальто и пристроил на кресло. Он еще не был уверен, что рад внезапному сотрудничеству — и тому, как гадко все получилось.  
      — Тебе что-нибудь нужно? — тихо спросил он.  
      Он думал, Ворон не снизойдет до ответа, но тот просто пожал плечами и сказал:  
      — Перчатки, если есть. Клеенку, таз с водой и белую ткань. Растворимый аспирин и соль. Больше пока ничего.  
      Волку такая сдержанность понравилась еще меньше, чем гнев, однако выступать сейчас было неуместно, поэтому он просто отправился выполнять указания — пока Ворон приступил к развязыванию первого мешка.  
      Пожалуй, начать надо с клеенки.  
      Подумав, Волк пошел в ванную: ничего подходящего по размеру, кроме шторки от душа, у него не было. Только сейчас до него начали доходить странности, которые в помутненном от паники мозгу просто не отображались. Ничего удивительного, что неизвестный преступник воспользовался для своего черного дела ножами Волка — в конце концов, если он не принес орудия расчленения с собой, то чем еще ему было пользоваться? Но вот то, что руки и инструменты этот некто мыл на кухне, было совсем непонятно. Если бы Волк — чисто гипотетически — кого-нибудь убил бы, он бы именно в ванной стал его расчленять. Ну, чисто гипотетически.  
      Еще таинственнее выглядели сваленные в раковину порошки, моющие средства и содержимое аптечки. Выловив из всего этого бардака несколько упаковок аспирина и сдернув шторку, он вернулся в комнату, пока Ворон не успел начать прямо на голом полу.  
      Даже для продажи этот пол явно придется кому-нибудь отмывать, и Волк подозревал, что этот кто-то — он сам.  
      — Пойдет? — спросил он, протягивая шторку.  
      Ворон кивнул, без лишних слов расстелил шторку на полу и принялся вываливать на нее содержимое мешков. Волк скривился, но взгляда не отвел: он не боялся человеческих трупов, его беспокоил разве что запах — и все усиливающаяся мигрень. Но смотреть все равно было неприятно. Волк и не подозревал, что начал испытывать к Ивану что-то вроде симпатии.  
      Судя по тому, как неаккуратно были отделены конечности и голова, расчленял тело дилетант. Волк вообще не особо понимал, зачем кому-то понадобилось разрезать тело на куски, чтобы потом свалить их все в один мусорный ящик, причем совсем рядом с местом убийства. Судя по скептическому виду Ворона, с которым тот рассматривал труп, неведомый убийца и ему не казался светочем ума.  
      — Скажи спасибо, все органы на месте, — сказал он, не глядя на Волка.  
      — Спасибо, — едко отозвался тот.  
      И, сходив в спальню и притащив парочку белых простыней, Волк принялся молча рвать их на тонкие полосы. Он смутно помнил процедуру, и полосы ткани там точно фигурировали.  
      Минут пять прошли в тишине. Волк принес все необходимое и продолжал рвать ткань, Ворон разделся до одних брюк и разулся и теперь, стоя на коленях, собирал тело с приковывающей внимание тщательностью. Волк сам не заметил, как оказался совсем рядом — якобы, чтобы проследить за процессом.  
      Ворон пах приятно, даже сквозь тошнотворную вонь пробивался горьковатый, лекарственный запах полыни и хвои.  
      — Отойди, — приказал Ворон, хватая Волка за подбородок рукой в окровавленной перчатке и слегка отталкивая.  
      Волк обиженно нахмурился и отступил назад. Он отлично знал, что в сложившихся обстоятельствах рассчитывать ему не на что, что надежды на примирение, и так призрачные, вылетели в трубу из-за его угрозы, но откровенная враждебность Ворона злила и расстраивала.  
      Хмыкнув и загнав обиду поглубже, Волк подкрутил вентиль на батарее — в квартире было прохладно, и куковать практически голышом было наверняка неприятно.  
      Ворон тем временем намочил получившиеся бинты и принялся обматывать тело Ивана, особенно толстым слоем покрывая места разрезов. Получалось, по мнению Волка, вполне даже пристойно — минут через десять труп уже выглядел совершенно целым. Только потеки крови и выражение потрясения на лице Ивана портили все впечатление.  
      Разболтав в стакане воды несколько таблеток аспирина и изрядную щепоть соли, Ворон задержал дыхание и медленно, осторожно начал поливать бинты. Волк тоже застыл, опасаясь спугнуть важную деталь или отвлечь хотя бы вздохом.  
      — Ты меня погубишь, — сказал Ворон, закончив и усевшись на пол, созерцая тело с мрачным удовлетворением. То не демонстрировало никаких признаков живости. — Если об этом узнают, мне конец.  
      — Никто не узнает, — угрюмо ответил Волк.  
      — Грозился разболтать о том случае — расскажешь и об этом.  
      Волк вспыхнул. Как он?.. Почему?.. Он никогда!.. Он открыл рот, чтобы обрушиться со своим возмущением на склоненную над трупом голову Ворона, но тут же закрыл, сообразив, что не знает, что сказать. Как объяснить, что у него была безвыходная ситуация? Что Иван, живой и невредимый, нужен ему к утру, что Василиса в опасности, а загубленный нарушенным контрактом Волк не сможет ей помочь?..  
      — Это контракт, верно? — спросил Ворон холодно.  
      Волк опешил.  
      — Что?  
      — Контракт, — Ворон поднялся на ноги и стащил перчатки, бросая их на пол. — Я бы мог сказать, что догадался, но тебя ломает, и твоя рука — все заметно. Ты вляпался в контракт, нарушил его, и не придумал ничего лучше, чем втянуть меня. Даже не сказав, в чем дело.  
      — Тебя это не касается! — сказал Волк прежде, чем подумал.  
      Ворон в одно мгновение превратился в ходячую иллюстрацию сарказма.  
      — Да неужели?  
      — Ты бы все равно отказался помочь, даже если бы я тебе рассказал!  
      Ворон задрал брови.  
      — Или тебе просто нравится шантажировать меня. Угрозы тебя заводят? Никогда не замечал.  
      — Какое тебе дело, что меня заводит? — вспылил Волк. — Тебе отродясь было плевать на всех, кроме тебя самого! Ты чертов фригидный эгоист, тебя возбуждают только деньги и власть.  
      Это был несправедливый упрек, Ворон был внимательным любовником, но эта снисходительность доводила Волка до белого каления. Ворон порой разделял все до единой замашки своего аристократического и надутого семейства. И вообще, это из-за него Волк заполучил чертов контракт, из-за их ссоры, расставания, секса, новой ссоры — и загула, в который Волк ударился, чтобы заглушить горечь разлуки!  
      — Странно, что же я тогда нашел в тебе? — язвительно спросил Ворон, опускаясь в кресло с царственностью королевской особы, но перышки на висках и ключицах у него топорщились, а глаза сверкали отнюдь не королевским спокойствием. — Бесконечные авантюры и неприятности? Сомнительные делишки? Проблемы с семьей?  
      — Ну да, я же неподходящая партия и дурное влияние, — процедил Волк. В два шага он оказался рядом с креслом, нависая над Вороном — что на того, кажется, и вовсе не производило впечатления. — Ты ведь поэтому от меня и избавился.  
      Ворон толкнул его босой ногой в голень, вынуждая отступить.  
      — Я с тобой расстался, потому что ты отказался входить в мою ситуацию.  
      «Ситуацию», как мило.  
      — Это так обтекаемо ты называешь свой поспешный брак…  
      — Поспешный брак, о котором я говорил несколько лет!  
      — Якобы по расчету…  
      — Я тебя не обманывал!  
      — Да ты даже не рассматривал возможности отказаться от свадьбы! — закричал Волк, теряя терпение.  
      — Ты понятия не имеешь, что я рассматривал и что нет, у тебя был принцип, каприз, тебя устраивал только один вариант.  
      — А тебя устраивал вариант прятать любовника в шкафу, пока ты трахаешь свою жену! — наклонившись, Волк схватил Ворона за предплечья и встряхнул. — Что, она была так хороша, что ты не мог на ней не жениться? Умница, красавица, настоящая аристократка? Богиня в постели — или ты влюбился в нее без памяти?  
      — Оставь мою жену в покое…  
      Неизвестно, что еще собирался сказать Ворон, потому что Волк не стал дожидаться конца — вжав плечи Ворона в спинку кресла, он прижался губами к его губам. Если он вынужден все это выслушивать, то хоть не просто так, хоть одно приятное воспоминание о вечере он себе обеспечит.  
      Волк был готов ко всему: к тому, что Ворон его ударит или просто оттолкнет, к тому, что назовет его нехорошими и обидными словами, к презрению и холодности. Вот только не к ответному поцелую.  
      Горячему и жадному.  
      — Похоже, она тебя не удовлетворяет, — не удержался он, как только поцелуй разорвался.  
      — Мы развелись, — ответил Ворон, — через год после свадьбы.  
      И с этими словами он обхватил Волка ладонями за лицо и снова поцеловал.  
      Развелись? Волк понятия не имел, что они развелись, тем более так скоро, и как будто он мог ясно мыслить, целуясь с этим засранцем — даже когда остановиться и подумать стоило бы. Но Ворон был так близко, и сейчас его уж точно никто бы не назвал фригидным, и эгоистичным, и равнодушным, и все их ссоры заканчивались совершенно одинаково. Что, наверное, многое говорило об их отношениях.  
      Но Волк, как обычно, не мог сказать «нет».  
      Иногда ему казалось, что это какой-то приворот.  
      — Через год? — выдохнул он, проводя ладонями по перьям на боках.  
      — Через год.  
      Волк понятия не имел, как оказался сверху, когда Ворон успел обнять его ногами за талию, как вообще двое взрослых мужчин поместились в сравнительно небольшом кресле… Все, о чем он мог думать, что ощущать — это жар, движение мышц под кожей, пылкость поцелуев и упоительную легкость в голове.  
      Это продолжалось одновременно долго и возмутительно мало, и хотя Волк хотел бы продержаться дольше, продлить мгновения близости, но слишком скоро все его тело охватило огнем, перед глазами помутилось, и сквозь блаженную пустоту он почувствовал только, как Ворон сжал его шею в удушающей хватке и укусил за губу.  
      Кажется, до крови.  
      Несколько мгновений Волк не двигался, наслаждаясь отсутствием мыслей и расслабленностью мышц.  
      Потом Ворон, придавленный его тяжестью, зашевелился.  
      — Слезь с меня, — зашептал он прерывающимся голосом. — Поверить не могу, что мы занимались этим в одной комнате с трупом.  
      Волк едва не ляпнул, что уж Ворона-то это не должно было смущать, но успел сдержаться. Ему не хотелось снова ссориться — и так вряд ли торопливый, неряшливый секс мог волшебным образом починить их отношения.  
      Хотя ему не хватало даже такого секса, любого, лишь бы только он у них был.  
      — Почему он не оживает? — спросил он, стараясь за деловитостью скрыть неловкость. И даже не делая попыток слезть и пойти в ванную за полотенцем. Ворон был теплым и пах так заманчиво, что рот у Волка сам по себе наполнялся слюной, а сердце — неуместной нежностью. — Что-то не так?  
      Если бы он мог еще и не думать о разорванном контракте.  
      Ворон высвободил левую руку и взглянул на часы.  
      — Еще не прошло пятнадцать минут, — сообщил он с таким видом, словно ответил на вопросы самым понятным образом.  
      Он подтолкнул Волка, вынуждая встать, выбрался из кресла и исчез в ванной, оставляя того любоваться телом Ивана — по-прежнему бездыханным — в одиночестве. Тело выглядело как тело, ничего интересного, и Волк даже не мог сейчас нервничать — после произошедшего все его чувства как будто притупились, а мозг затуманился. Наверняка это все эндорфины, но Волк был им благодарен.  
      Все равно каждый раз, когда он пытался думать про Ивана и контракт, мысли скатывались на Ворона, тепло его тела, гладкие перья на лопатках и как теперь у них получится обо всем забыть.  
      — Приведи себя в порядок, — голос сзади заставил его подпрыгнуть, так глубоко Волк задумался. Ворон явился из ванной с полотенцем на плечах и несколькими упаковками лекарств в руках, в которых Волк узнал все тот же шипучий аспирин. Он и не думал, что у него такие запасы. — У тебя есть пара минут.  
      Волк спорить не стал.  
  
      Когда он вышел из ванной, Ворон сосредоточенно сбрызгивал труп мутной жидкостью из стакана и что-то бормотал себе под нос. Может, заклинание, а может, просто таблицу умножения повторял.  
      Волк невольно ждал спецэффектов — ну, например, грома и молнии или зловещей музыки, чего-нибудь такого, хотя смутно припоминал, что в прошлый раз обошлось без помпы. Вот и теперь: в одну секунду Иван лежал неподвижно и абсолютно мертво, а уже в следующую его тело задергалось, как сошедшая с ума марионетка, размахивая руками и ногами, — и внезапно село.  
      Сел.  
      Чтобы с истошным воплем оттолкнуть Ворона, схватиться за голову — и заорать еще громче при виде своих рук, забинтованных в промокшие и уже изрядно запачканные бинты.  
      — Что… что?.. — у него зуб на зуб не попадал, да и вообще — бедолага трясся, как под электричеством, и не то чтобы Волк его осуждал. — Что случилось?..  
      — Это ты мне расскажи, — успокаивающим тоном попросил он. Еще не хватало довести недавнего покойника до нервного припадка.  
      Иван посмотрел на него совершенно безумным взглядом.  
      — Мой дядя… оба! — он снова посмотрел на руки, огляделся — так, словно видел комнату впервые, уставился на Ворона. — А вы кто такой?  
      — Ворон Воронович, — ответил тот.  
      Иван кивнул, словно ответ его удовлетворил, опять перевел взгляд на Волка.  
      — А где… где Василиса?  


***

  
      — Я поверить не могу, почему ты мне не сказал? — сердито выговаривал Ворон, пытаясь застегнуть пальто и не попадая пуговицами в петли. Он дрожал — то ли от гнева, то ли от усталости, и Волк все никак не мог решить, придержать ли его за локоть, или он за такое схлопочет в лоб. — Идиот, ты просто идиот! Василису похитили какие-то отмороженные убийцы, а ты даже не подумал сказать мне об этом.  
      — Можно подумать, тебе есть дело до моей сестры, — огрызнулся Волк и тут же поперхнулся, когда Ворон со всего размаху двинул локтем ему в бок.  
      — Заткнись, Сергей, — предупреждающе сказал Ворон.  
      И Волк на всякий случай заткнулся. Не потому что трусил, конечно, просто надо было приглядеть за Иваном. Тот натягивал на себя штаны, одолженные Волком, промахиваясь ногами мимо штанин. Парень все еще был в шоке, и Волк радовался, что они не успели рассказать ему про расчленение. Факта убийства уже было достаточно, чтобы надолго выбить Ивана из колеи.  
      — Я им покажу, — бормотал тот, — я их со свету сживу. Они у меня будут гнить в тюрьме…  
      Вся эта мстительность смотрелась мило и наверняка помогала Ивану справиться со стрессом, но Волку направление его мыслей не нравилось.  
      — И как же ты собираешься отправить их в тюрьму? — спросил он.  
      — Расскажу всем, как они меня убили! — пылко заявил Иван. — За какие-то яблоки! Да отец не успокоится, пока не засадит их за решетку.  
      Пока Иван отмывался и одевался, он уже успел поведать в общих чертах, что произошло. Хотя трагические события сказались на его памяти, и в ней появились обширные пробелы — например, он почти не помнил дороги от дома Ронни до квартиры Волка, — все же вырисовывающаяся картина была довольно ясной.  
      Без приключений добравшись до места, Иван и Василиса пили чай и терпеливо дожидались возвращения Волка. Иван, по его словам, несколько раз намекал Василисе, что неплохо бы вернуть ему яблоки, но та только загадочно улыбалась и обещала об этом подумать. Вообще, она была классная, и красивая, и шикарная, и такая утонченная, и сексуальная… На этом месте Волк перебил Ивана и потребовал продолжать по существу.  
      Так вот, где-то после полутора часов в приятном обществе Василисы Иван получил звонок. Звонил Дмитрий, его дядя, тот самый, что застукал его в отцовском кабинете в компании разбитого сердца и опустошенного сейфа. Дмитрий спрашивал, где Иван сейчас, дескать, им срочно надо поговорить.  
      На этом месте Волк застонал, а Ворон довольно оскорбительно хмыкнул.  
      Потому что Иван не нашел ничего предосудительного в том, чтобы сообщить кровожадному — как потом оказалось — дядюшке адрес квартиры Волка.  
      Братья Царевича-старшего явились в полном составе, Дмитрий и Василий, и разговор сразу пошел как-то не так. Дмитрий требовал яблоки, Василий поддакивал и заискивающе улыбался Василисе, сама Василиса быстро потребовала у обоих убираться к черту, а потом разговор скатился на крики, и память Ивана отказывалась сообщать, чем кончилось дело.  
      Не то чтобы это было не очевидно.  
      Впрочем, расчлененный труп Ивана не давал никаких обнадеживающих ответов на вопрос, что сталось с Василисой.  
      — Как они могли тебя убить, если ты жив? — иронично спросил Волк.  
      На самом деле он просто пытался разрядить обстановку.  
      — Я объясню, что вы меня оживили, — с великолепной уверенностью заявил Иван.  
      Мысль о подзатыльнике внезапно вернулась к Волку во всей своей соблазнительности. Этот контракт его точно в могилу сведет. Задолго до понедельника. Ну хоть рука перестала болеть.  
      — Если ты хотя бы одним словечком заикнешься посторонним обо всем этом, — Ворон умел выглядеть страшным, не прилагая к этому абсолютно никаких усилий, — то я легко могу вернуть тебя в исходное состояние!  
      Волк поежился. Он обещал Ворону, что никто не узнает, но болтливый и глупый язык Ивана он не мог завязать узлом, даже если очень хотелось.  
      Иван спал с лица.  
      — Но как же я их засажу? — растерянно спросил он, внезапно превращаясь в маленького и напуганного мальчика с огромными голубыми глазами и надутыми от обиды губами.  
      — Твоя проблема, — отрезал Ворон, равнодушный к этой картине несчастья. — Меня интересует только одно — куда твои родственники могли увезти сестру вот этого придурка. Который еще заплатит мне за то, что втянул в такие неприятности, наврал и он знает за что еще.  
      Последнее Ворон произнес, глядя в глаза Волку очень неприятным взглядом, и тому стоило огромных усилий беспечно улыбнуться.  
      — Ну, дорогой, ты же не все время жаловался, — протянул он, понятия не имея, какая сила тянет его за язык.  
      Ворон отвел взгляд, что Волк тут же засчитал как маленькую личную победу. Иван, моментально покраснев, неловко кашлянул.  
      — К нам домой, — выдавил он. — Я уверен, что они поехали к нам домой.  
  
      По дороге Волк сто раз пожалел, что взял с собой Ворона — с каждой минутой тот выглядел все более усталым и раздраженным. Волк знал, конечно, что некромантия отнимает много сил, но никогда не предполагал, что настолько. Наверное, разумнее было бы отвезти Ворона домой и заставить лечь спать, но, во-первых, Василиса все еще была где-то в компании психованных убийц, а во-вторых, переспорить Ворона было трудно и тогда, когда у него было миролюбивое настроение.  
      Поэтому Волк молчал, Ворон молчал тоже, а Иван время от времени начинал разговор, чтобы через минуту-другую растерянно умолкнуть.  
      Похоже, даже он испытал облегчение, когда дорога кончилась и особняк Царевичей открылся им во всем своем великолепии. Гигантские металлические ворота торжественно открылись, Волк заехал внутрь, остановился у парадного крыльца и выбрался из машины. Он очень — очень — надеялся, что его сестра тут, но с каждым мгновением уверенность таяла.  
      Дом выглядел необитаемым. У двойных дверей горела одна лампа, но все окна были темными.       Неудивительно, впрочем, учитывая позднее время, но…  
      Горничная открыла дверь.  
      — Добрый вечер, — поздоровалась она, но Иван не слушал. В несколько прыжков преодолев лестницу, он поднялся на крыльцо и, едва кивнув в ответ на приветствие, устремился внутрь. Волк рванул за ним, надеясь не упустить из виду.  
      — Здравствуйте, — услышал он сзади — вежливый, вежливый Ворон, — ускоряясь и нагоняя Ивана уже у больших стеклянных дверей, ведущих не то в гостиную, не то в зал, не то в еще какую-то огромную комнату непонятного назначения.  
      — Стой! — прошипел он, пытаясь задержать Ивана.  
      Куда там!  
      Волку оставалось только надеяться, что Ворон успокоил горничную.  
      Наконец Иван притормозил и уверенно толкнул дверь темного дерева. Внутри, как сразу понял Волк, была библиотека: стеллажи с книгами стремились вверх, покрывали стены и терялись в неосвещенной галерее, опоясывающей комнату на уровне второго этажа.  
      На диване в центре комнаты сидела Василиса, изящно скрестив ноги и поигрывая бокалом с вином. На коленях перед ней стоял немолодой мужик, прижимая ладони к груди жестом мольбы, второй мужик расхаживал туда-сюда и размахивая руками.  
      Вся картина была до отвращения мирной.  
      Но не успел Волк додумать эту мысль до конца, как стоящий на коленях чудик — Дмитрий Царевич, если память Волка не обманывала, — обернулся к двери… и заорал так громко, словно увидел приведение.  
      Что, если так подумать, было совсем не удивительно.  
      — И что происходит? — нетерпеливо спросил сзади Ворон и толкнул Волка в спину. Тот в свою очередь толкнул Ивана, и они оглянуться не успели, как оказались в комнате.  
      — Вы очень вовремя, мальчики, — сообщила Василиса.  
      Дмитрий продолжал орать, Василий — а это был именно он, — замер, глядя на Ивана огромными ошеломленными глазами, чем тот немедленно и воспользовался.  
      — Вы за все заплатите, убийцы! — замогильным голосом провыл он.  
      — Не может быть, ты мертв! — прокаркал Василий, — никто не может выжить без головы!  
      — Без головы? — Иван обернулся к Волку, и тому на полном серьезе не хотелось сейчас вдаваться в тонкости. — Кто сказал, что я выжил?  
      Вопли Дмитрия поднялись на октаву.  
      — Да я смотрю, тут просто праздник, — ледяным голосом сказал Ворон, глядя прямо на Василису.  
      — Тоже не рада тебя видеть, — тут же отозвалась та.  
      И какое-то мгновение Волку действительно казалось, что удастся просто забрать отсюда сестру и мирно уйти, оставив всю эту семейку разбираться друг с другом.  
      Но тут Василий достал из кармана пистолет.  
      — Все руки вверх, — скомандовал он дрожащим, но весьма решительным голосом. — И труп тоже.  
      И с этой секунды все пошло под откос. Оружия у Волка не было, он точно знал, что его не было и у Ивана — и вряд ли Ворон догадался захватить с собой что-нибудь огнестрельное. Волку пришла в голову мимолетная мысль превратиться в гигантского монстра и напугать Василия до смерти, но тот и так был напуган — не каждый день домой является труп расчлененного тобой племянника, — и как-то это не особо помогало. Кто знает, а вдруг псих начнет палить вокруг с перепугу и всех их поубивает? Ворон, конечно, может в приступе доброты оживить их назад, но вряд ли у него это получится с дыркой в голове.  
      Волк на всякий случай оттеснил его подальше. Исключительно из практических соображений.  
      — Василиса, — позвал он.  
      Но тут в дело вступил Иван, у которого накопилось немало претензий к любящим родственникам.       Положа руку на сердце, Волк его понимал, вот только время и место для разборок было больно уж неудачное.  
      — Как ты мог? — воскликнул Иван громовым голосом, делаясь в этот момент удивительно похожим на Царевича-старшего, — как вы оба могли? Убить меня из-за каких-то яблок? Пролить родную кровь?! Я этого так не оставлю, вы за все заплатите, отец узнает, что вы натворили!..  
      Его пафосную речь прервал Дмитрий, наконец-то переставший орать и теперь так и застывший на коленях с видом пораженного божественным правосудием грешника.  
      — Я не хотел…. — затараторил он срывающимся тоном, — это не я! Я просто хотел поговорить, все само вышло… Это Василий, он меня заставил, он сказал, раз уж ты все равно мертв, то надо избавиться от тела… — он резко повернулся к Василисе и схватил ее за руку, не обращая внимания на расплескавшееся вино. — Пожалуйста, поверь мне! Я не виноват, душа моя, я просто жертва обстоятельств!..  
      — Отойди от нее! — взревел Дмитрий, наставляя пистолет на брата.  
      Происходящее быстро принимало характер какого-то водевиля, и больше глупого, чем смешного.  
      — Давайте мы пойдем, а вы как-нибудь разберетесь между собой? — негромко и очень спокойно спросил Ворон.  
      Волку предложение казалось разумным, но Василий считал иначе. Он подпрыгнул на месте, словно успел забыть про свидетелей, перевел на них безумный покрасневший взгляд и взмахнул оружием.  
      — Ты! — рявкнул он. — Я тебя знаю!  
      — Я вас тоже знаю, — отозвался Ворон, — ну и что? Я уже ухожу. Василиса!  
      И он потянул Волка за локоть.  
      — Никто никуда не уходит! — Василий трясся все сильнее и говорил все неразборчивее. Пожалуй, превращаться в гигантского монстра действительно было бы лишним — братья-Царевичи и так были напуганы до икоты. — Я не для того пристукнул этого сопляка и делал всю грязную работу, чтобы теперь сдаться! Я… я вас всех убью, и мы утопим тела… в реке утопим, точно!.. Я… всех убью, всех… Господи, что же это… — его лицо налилось кровью, а по щекам ручьями потекли слезы. — Я не могу теперь проиграть…  
      Щелчок передергивающегося затвора прозвучал так громко, что на мгновение заглушил все другие звуки.  
      — Какого хрена тут происходит?  
      На винтовой лестнице, ведущей на галерею второго этажа, стоял Иван Царевич-старший.  
      С дробовиком в руке.  
      — Что происходит? — требовательно повторил он.  
      Несколько мгновений царила тишина.  
      — Папа, — жалобно пискнул Иван, с которого моментально слетел весь запал, снова превращая его в перепуганного мальчишку. — Эти негодяи мне голову отрезали! А потом меня оживили…  
      Ворон еле слышно застонал, и Волк прекрасно отдавал себе отчет, что никакие извинения ему тут не помогут.  
      — Ясно, — коротко сказал Царевич.  
      — А что ты делаешь дома? — спросил Иван.  
      Своевременный вопрос, ничего не скажешь.  
      — Да вот, вернулся пораньше, дома никого, решил почитать в тишине, — Царевич спустился по ступенькам, по-прежнему крепко сжимая ружье. — А тут такие события. Воронович, здравствуйте, и вы, Сергей, рад видеть. С барышней не имею чести быть знакомым.  
      — Добрый вечер, — моментально откликнулся Ворон.  
      Волк просто кивнул. Он еще не решил, рад ли он явлению разъяренного папаши или наоборот.  
      — Иван, я все могу объяснить, — подал голос Дмитрий. Руку Василисы он так и не выпустил и теперь замер в довольно странной полусогнутой позе. — Это не то, что ты…  
      — Похоже, это именно то, — не согласился Царевич. — Давай резюмируем: вы, ублюдки, решили избавиться от моего сына и обокрасть меня. — Он наставил дуло ружья на Василия. — Бросай оружие, брат.  
      — Иван, пожалуйста… — продолжал ныть Дмитрий, — это все какая-то афера этих мошенников…  
      — Довольно! — рявкнул Царевич. — Я все слышал. Василий, отойди от девушки и бросай пистолет!  
      Василий, все еще сжимающий оружие, и правда переместился поближе к Василисе, и Волк невольно сделал шаг вперед. Может, все-таки гигантский монстр, что-то вроде дракона или тролля…  
      — Я все еще считаю, что нам лучше откланяться, — заметил Ворон таким светским тоном, будто Царевич пригласил их на ужин, — и оставить вас в семейном кругу. Вам явно есть что обсудить.  
      — Это уж точно, — сказал Царевич. — Простите, что вынужден вот так просить вас уйти, обычно я рад гостям, но сами понимаете… — Волка порядком нервировала эта непринужденная беседа, но прерывать ее он не решался. — Как-нибудь в другой раз. Воронович, похоже, я вам должен. И вам тоже, — он кивнул Волку, и тот мог бы поклясться, что у Царевича зубы скрипят от такого признания, — сударыня, рад был встрече…  
      И он качнул ружьем на выход.  
      Василиса выдернула свою руку из хватки Дмитрия и попыталась встать на ноги.  
      — Нет! — заорал Дмитрий.  
      — Она никуда не пойдет! — вторил ему Василий, и да, у него в руках все еще было оружие.  
      — Она моя!  
      — Нет, моя!  
      Волк покрылся холодным потом с головы до ног. Ему показалось на мгновение, что в комнате распылили неизвестный газ, и все сошли с ума, кроме него: и Василиса с ее вином, и братья-убийцы, делящие девушку, когда у них явно были другие проблемы, и Царевич с Вороном, обменивающиеся любезностями во всем этом бедламе.  
      — Василиса! — крикнул он, теряя терпение.  
      И в этот момент громыхнуло «ба-бах!» Секунду ничего не происходило, а потом Василиса взвизгнула и отскочила, когда крупное тело Дмитрия начало заваливаться на нее, добавляя пятен на платье к и так уже темнеющим разводам от вина. Волк не раздумывая бросился вперед и схватил ее за руку, оттаскивая подальше.  
      Василий несколько мгновений смотрел на тело брата, на свою руку, все еще держащую пистолет, его лицо заливало потрясением и какой-то неземной отстраненностью. Наконец он отшвырнул оружие подальше и замер, как статуя самому себе.  
      — До свиданья, — сказал Ворон.  
      Нет, он серьезно именно это и сказал, и потянул Волка за рукав, и моментально исчез в коридоре.       Отличная идея, решил Волк, просто отличная.  
      — Счастливо оставаться, — пробормотал он себе под нос.  
  
      На улице занимался рассвет, небо просветлело, и прохладный ветерок прояснил Волку голову.  
      — Что ты с ними сделала? — возмущенно спросил он. — Что за безобразие?  
      Василиса фыркнула — вышло немного дрожаще — и толкнула его локтем.  
      — Думаешь, так просто сделать приворот из доместоса и аспирина, придурок? — она медленно выдохнула. — Когда меня заперли в ванной, я думала, что мне конец. Все так быстро произошло. Блин, Сережа, беру свои упреки назад — с этим мальчишкой невозможно совладать! Я на минуту отошла в туалет, а он уже успел пригласить родственников. Как он дожил до восемнадцати лет…  
      Волк тоже хотел бы знать. А еще его немного напрягало, что Ворон и Василиса демонстративно не замечают друг друга, но только немного.  
      И надо пополнить запас аспирина, раз это такой ходовой реактив.  
      — Еще бы чуть-чуть, и он не дожил бы до девятнадцати, — мрачно сказал он. — Жаль, что нам так ничего и не досталось.  
      Василиса снова хмыкнула, на этот раз повеселее, и порылась в карманах платья. Чтобы секунду спустя извлечь на свет божий три идеально круглых золотых яблока.  
      — Ты же не думаешь, что я доверила их этому чудаку? — улыбнулась она. — Держи, братец, ты это заслужил. — Вздохнув с притворной печалью, она протянула Волку два. — И я беру твою машину. Пока!  
      — Но… — Волк автоматически взял яблоки, беспомощно наблюдая, как Василиса забирается в его машину. — Но мне негде ночевать… и как я отсюда уеду… Сестра!..  
      Увы, сестра уже катила к воротам, равнодушная к его проблемам. Покачав головой, Волк повернулся к Ворону — тот негромко разговаривал по телефону, вызывая такси. Сообразительный засранец, расстроенно подумал Волк.  
      — Держи, — сказал он, протягивая Ворону одно яблоко, — спасибо тебе. Ты меня спас.  
      Ворон уставился на него так, словно у Волка выросла птичья голова или, может, бараньи рога. Осторожно, медленно он протянул руку и взял яблоко.  
      — Да, — спохватился он, отвечая оператору, — да, я жду, спасибо…  
      Опустив телефон, он несколько секунд разглядывал яблоко, прежде чем сунул его в карман пальто и побрел к воротам. Он выглядел таким усталым, что Волк почти решился предложить проводить его, проследить, что он доберется до дома целым и невредимым… но такая забота вряд ли произвела бы на Ворона впечатление.  
      «Не будь идиотом, я могу о себе позаботиться», — сказал бы тот.  
      — Сергей, — Ворон обернулся, помедлил немного, — ты вроде говорил, тебе негде ночевать?  


***

  
      Телефонный звонок разбудил Волка в неприличную рань, и тот слепо зашарил по тумбочке в поисках мобильника — пока внезапная мысль не заставила его распахнуть глаза.  
      — Понедельник! — радостно воскликнул он. — Понедельник!  
      Правая ладонь была девственно чиста, ни следа контракта, а значит, он наконец-то мог вздохнуть спокойно. И забыть об Иване Царевиче-младшем.  
      О котором было не так-то просто забыть, если верить имени на табло телефона. Иван отчего-то решил, что они с Волком теперь друзья, а Волк — отчего-то — все никак не собрался его в этом разубедить.  
      — Да? — произнес он в трубку. — Ты с ума сошел, звонить так рано?..  
      Иван что-то радостно защебетал на другом конце. Но в ту же секунду трубка исчезла из руки Волка, и излияния Ивана резко оборвались.  
      — Хватит, — недовольно сказал Ворон, выключил телефон и бросил его на тумбочку со своей стороны. — Спи.  
      Почему бы и нет, подумал Волк, почему бы и нет.  
      И закрыл глаза.


End file.
